


Juniper

by llleorio



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Babies, Domestic Fluff, Family, Fluff, Leorio cannot name children, M/M, Short Story
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-29
Updated: 2021-01-29
Packaged: 2021-03-15 17:42:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 291
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29068233
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/llleorio/pseuds/llleorio
Summary: Leorio and Kurapika name their baby.
Relationships: Kurapika/Leorio Paladiknight
Comments: 1
Kudos: 25





	Juniper

**Author's Note:**

> This may or may not be loosely based on "Moving On", a recent Leopika fic of mine. I posted the link on Twitter and people loved it- they were just sad because it "hurt". So, I wrote this short story as an apology. Also credits to @doctorstrangle on Twitter (and in the leopika gc) for giving me the name of Leorio and Kurapika's first child.

Leorio and Kurapika admired their baby from the glass window that separated them. "Isn't she beautiful?" Leorio asks softly. Kurapika doesn't respond because he takes a moment to admire the look on his husband's face. Leorio had multiple moments where he gave multiple people looks of affection but with his daughter, it was just different. "She gets all her good looks from you," Kurapika teased. Leorio didn't laugh. "Oh, please, you're the model here," Leorio says before waving his husband off. 

"Have you thought of a name?" 

The two had yet to pick out a name for their baby. They had nine months to pick one name for a girl and they couldn't conclude. They had a boy name picked out but their baby turned out to be a girl. Leorio Paladiknight the Second became Leroy. Kurapika hated the first option with all his heart. There was no way they were going to call their son Leorio Paladiknight the Second. 

"Let's name her Leoria," Leorio soon says. "Do you want to die today, Leorio?" Kurapika says sternly. Leorio lets out a laugh and a few parents look at him for a second before turning their attention back to their own babies. 

Kurapika looked up at Leorio. "What about Juniper?" he offers. Leorio starts to rub his chin- he's thinking. "Its a Latin tree name. Some baby website said it also means young."

"So, you had a baby name all this time."

"Shut up, Leorio. I'm not done talking. Anyways, I think it's an aesthetically pleasing name. It's perfect."

Leorio is still thinking. "Juniper Paladiknight. I like it. You're right- It's the perfect name for our baby." Kurapika grins and grabs Leorio's hand. "Let's go take care of that birth certificate then."

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you all enjoyed this. I take feedback!


End file.
